


A Noccadventure

by smoov22



Series: Nocca Stories [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pet Store, Prompt Fill, Something to base stuff off of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoov22/pseuds/smoov22
Summary: When Knuckles and Sonic get a pet, they unleash a new monster on their world without realizing it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TearsAndFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearsAndFlowers/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Flutterknux AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/256670) by auroraknux. 



“Hey Knux, look at this one!”  
The island pet store was the place to be, it seemed like, after ads aired all across TV claiming that hit stars like Tommy Thunder approved of it. They were everywhere:  
“You too can be like me with some help from your new pup-py!”  
Sonic and Knuckles decided they would look into it, as it seemed harmless, even though it hadn't been before. The two remembered it well, coming home to a “Cluster-wuster” that Sticks had adopted. They remembered the one day of fun she had with it, before it went haywire thanks to Eggman.  
“Well, it can’t get much worse!”

The dog Sonic was looking at seemed okay. It was a large dog, about half the size of Tails. Knuckles looked past it, uninterested. The store seemed to push the dog as “manly”, which is what Sonic first caught an eye to. Knux expected to like that kind of dog, but just wasn’t feeling it with this one.  
Then he saw the next one over.

It was tiny, snow white, fluffy, and the cutest thing he had ever seen. He looked decent-aged too, which was good since he didn’t want to turn around one day to see a giant the size of the other dog. But above all, it just gave him that rush. He couldn’t describe it, but he knew that feeling. He could only express it with one word:

Love.  
As Sonic saw the dog, the same thing came over him. That feeling of love. That feeling of…  
“Let’s get him!”  
\-------------  
“So, the big question. What’s his name?”, Sonic inquired slyly.  
“I like Nocca.”  
“Nocca?”  
“It means knuckle. You know, he’s our side knuckle. Our Nocca.”  
“Come here Nocca!”  
“Wow, he’s liking you already!”  
The dog greeted Sonic with licking and tail-wagging. He really did like him already.  
“Hey Knux, I’m going to go grab some food for this guy.”  
“Alright buddy.”  
And with that, Sonic walked out. Knuckles gave his new puppy one last look of love and cuteness, and then started to walk off. He needed some relaxation after that adventure. He wasn’t too sure if he was going to get much of it in the future, though, with Nocca running around his house.

\----  
As he was settling in to sleep, he thought he heard a faint voice.  
“Hey Knuckles?”  
Knux was already half-asleep, so he barely heard a peep.  
“Hey!”  
With this, he awoke, and promptly yawned out, “Someone at the door?”  
“Nope, just me.”  
As he stood up from his resting spot, he looked around for the source of the voice. There was nobody inside, nobody at the door, and nobody outside. Nobody, except Nocca.  
“W-was that you?” Knuckles stuttered as he tried to wrap his head around this.  
“Yep, sure was. Name’s Nocca, I guess? I like that. Gives me that ‘pizzazz’ and flare. I-I mean, I know I’m not supposed to have that, being a 6-inch cute puppy and all, but I mean, can you blame me? I’m in the presence of two of the greatest people EVER!”  
Knuckles stopped his pondering for a moment. He appreciates me! Nobody ever appreciates me!  
“So, wait, are you gonna be like this around Sonic?”  
“Can’t be. He can’t understand me.”  
“Oh, come on! Yes he can, he loves you!”  
“N-no, I mean he literally can’t understand me. I can’t get across to everyone for some reason. Something about ‘only for people who need it.’ It’s a real pain in the butt sometimes. I mean, imagine if you couldn’t hear what Tails was planning! O-or, if you didn’t know what Sticks was going crazy over?”  
Knux was starting to like this little guy’s spunk. So, a puppy who I can understand, but Sonic can’t? I shouldn’t say anything to him, he’d return him! There’s no use in having a friend who can’t help him… unless…”  
“Hey buddy? Mind helpin’ me with something?”  
“Oh, what could I do? I’m smaller than your sandwich!”  
“No, there is something you can do. You can help me with Sonic. Kinda help me be with him, cause I kinda wanna… well…”  
“Oh I see what you’re saying! But what do I get out of this?”  
“Uh… you get to live here.”  
“Deal!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was made to fill the mentioned "Flutterknux" prompt, but I kinda took a spin on it. I kinda wanted to open something up to make things about in the future.
> 
> Anyone is welcome to continue this dynamic in any way they choose! Just make sure to tag this story so I can see it!


End file.
